


Then A Quiet Moment Came

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Dreams, Hermann Holidays, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gottlieb dreams. His tired mind wandered, and so he dreams...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then A Quiet Moment Came

**Author's Note:**

> Hermann Holidays #7- Hermann + dreaming of space. 
> 
> Inspired by the songs Cornfield Chase and Message From Home, from the Interstellar OST. Title from Then The Quiet Explosion, by Hammock.

When Gottlieb was younger, he dreamed of space. Among his fascinations with mathematics and physics, he was also fond of astrology. He would dream of exploring the unknown and he used to write his dreams of space in a notebook.

He had hopes of being a pilot, maybe piloting one of the space shuttles into the mysterious void. He wanted that dream to be a reality.

Unfortunately, an accident at the age of 19 crippled his right leg and permanently prevented the dream, the ambition snuffed out.

He turned his focus to mathematics and physics and shoved his childhood dream aside.

Gottlieb doesn't dream of space much anymore.

A couple nights after they've saved the world, after they've had their checks at medical and while still recuperating from exhaustion, Gottlieb dreams. His tired mind wandered, and so he dreams...

Gottlieb finds himself in an open, empty field. Wind was lightly blowing across the grass that barely reached above his feet. His cane was missing and his leg felt better, like it used to be. And in the sky above him...

The sky above him was beautiful.

“ _Mein Gott..._ ” Gottlieb muttered, astonished. “ _es ist voller Sterne...!_ ”

The sky was so clear, so full of stars. The sky looked as if there was a whole galaxy before him. There was some moonlight from somewhere, but he was more focused on the stars.

He saw a shooting star, he smiles, and he starts running.

Gottlieb can't help it, he feels so happy. It's so beautiful and it makes his heart soar to see the expansion of the universe before him. Running with full mobility again and seeing the starry sky made him feel alive again.

Somewhere in this field of stars he stopped running and started spinning around instead. He was smiling, laughing, looking at the stars above. They were so close that he felt like he could reach up and touch them, like how he dreamed before.

In his spinning, he tripped over his feet and he fell onto his back.

The galaxy sky swam before Gottlieb, but his vision refocused and the sky glistened. Upon his earlier thought of wanting to reach for what he felt was so close to him, he actually acted upon it and outstretched a hand towards the sky. Maybe he could become one with this sky; that he could turn into starstuff and become translucent with his body speckled with stars.

He felt like floating away.

He knew he was lying on the field, but it felt like he was floating through space.

He felt like he was part of this galaxy, this universe. For the first time he felt like he was part of the universe that surrounded them all.

Gottlieb closes his eyes, taking in a deep breath, breathing in space.

And when he opens them he's awake and back on earth.

A tiny gasp comes from the physicist, and he finds his hand outstretched and his sheets tussled. He's alone in his dark room, his leg aches, and there is no longer a sky above him, just a cold metal ceiling.

He feels a little sad, because he is no longer in that wonderful place, and he knows it was a dream.

Just a dream...

Gottlieb lowers his hand and smiles at himself. He remembers that the world is saved, so at least he could have a happy dream for once..

He looks over at the clock on his nightstand. Just about 6:30.

Gottlieb rubs his eyes and rises from his bed. It might be best to check up on Newt and see how he's faring. Maybe his colleague had a good dream too.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: 'My God... It's full of stars...!'  
> (also this is a reference to 2001: A Space Odyssey, because I'm still certain Hermann's watched that at some point)


End file.
